


Smile for me, my love

by whorechefant



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Camp Dragonhead (Final Fantasy XIV), Canonical Character Death, Coerthas (Final Fantasy XIV), Developing Relationship, Dragons, Foreshadowing, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorechefant/pseuds/whorechefant
Summary: Sarnai Qalli, the Warrior of Light, has known Haurchefant fancied him the moment they met. He wasn't exactly subtle about it. Sarnai knew for a while that he returned his feelings, but never knew when to tell. After yet another victory, he finally gets a chance. Neither of them knew how it would end.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. The Hopeful Beginning

The battle upon the Steps of Faith was difficult, but in the end, the Warrior of Light was triumphant as always. As the sun began to set once the killing blow had been dealt to the dragon, he thought it best to stay the night in Camp Dragonhead. And where else would he go in the camp but to see his dear companion Haurchefant to celebrate the victory?

\-----------------

The Warrior of Light, or rather, Sarnai Qalli, was rather short for a Xaela. Of course, that still put him only an ilm or two under the height of Lord Haurchefant. He tilted his head up ever so slightly, his bright yellow eyes and warm smile greeting the Elezen. Haurchefant returned the smile.

"My dear friend, what a magnificent battle that was! Why, I could hardly concentrate on my own tasks, watching you fight so splendidly!"

Sarnai blushed slightly.

"Always complimenting me, one might start to spread rumors about us, Lord Haurchefant!"

He chuckled, a wonderful sound that Sarnai would never grow tired of hearing. "And if they do, so be it! There's no one I'd rather be involved in a scandal with. And please, no need to call me a lord, we are far too acquainted for such formalities in private, my friend!"

Sarnai looked around, realizing that they indeed were alone for once.

"Very well, Haurchefant." This caused the Elezen's grin to grow even wider. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his desk, propping his head on folded hands.

"So, I must ask, were you simply here to talk? It's quite late, and I would be a fool not to offer you a place to rest your head."

"Er, actually, I was thinking a specific place in Camp Dragonhead to stay tonight. I'd… like to stay in your chambers with you." The Au Ra shifted nervously, unsure of what response he would get.

Haurchefant's eyes lit up. "Oh, you wish to stay with me for the night? Mayhaps you _do_ want a scandal on our hands!" He laughed loudly. "I jest, my friend. I'd be glad to have you."

He stood up from his desk, holding out his hand for the Warrior, no, for Sarnai. "Come, let me show you right away, you must be tired from the battle!"

Sarnai gladly took his hand and followed him out of the office into the cold air, and headed for the walls that held the intercessory.

"My dearest friend, and the hero of the hour will be staying in my quarters tonight."

The guard blinked slowly, but decided not to inquire and opened the door. "Yes my lord, right this way."

Haurchefant gently pulled him through and, instead of entering the intercessory that was across from the entrance, led him down a hall to a large door that led to his quarters.

"Here, my friend, is my room, please make yourself at home!"

Sarnai looked around. It was a surprisingly humble room considering Haurchefant's status, a large but relatively ordinary bed in the middle against the wall, a bedstand to its left, dresser and armor stand to the right, a desk covered in papers off to the side of the room, and a small table and chair in the corner, all atop a large green and gold rug on the stone floor. No wall decorations aside from some necessary lighting, and all that was on the table was a flower vase filled with white lilies. There was a window, but it was covered by curtains the same shade of green as the rug.

"A lovely room, isn't it? Feel free to make yourself at home. I have some papers to deal with, dreadfully boring things, but I can bring them in and deal with them at my desk in here if you'd like? Or maybe you need some time alone?"

Once again, he smiled a lovely smile at Sarnai, who returned the favor.

"No, it would be nice to have company, if it's no trouble."

"Alright then, I'll be right back!" And with that, he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Sarnai sat on the bed, beginning to remove his armor, setting it and his weapon over against the wall under the window. Once he finished, he was left in naught but a black vest and black pants. He laid on the bed, on his side, as his horns (that of which he had extra atop his head, a strange trait he didn't know the cause of) would not permit him to lay on his back comfortably. His long tail curled over his legs and his equally lengthy white hair draped his pale face as he stared at the door, waiting for Haurchefant to arrive.

And arrive he did, holding a stack of papers he immediately set on his desk. He then turned to lock the door.

"Wouldn't want anyone coming in to disturb y-" He turned around finally to see Sarnai on his bed, now sitting up, the Au Ra's scaled arms bare thanks to the vest he wore.

"My, I'll never tire of seeing your muscular arms…. But my apologies, I know it's rude of me to stare." He looked away, (poorly) hiding a smile and pulled the chair from his desk, preparing to get to work.

Sarnai got up and walked towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder. The Elezen turned his head to face him, his face holding a quizzical look.

"Whatever is the matter, my dear Warrior? If it's about my comments, I do sincerely apologize, and can try to keep them to myself if need be."

Sarnai shook his head, and began to blush.

"I…. I actually quite enjoy your comments, Haurchefant. And I…. I feel the same about you, I'm just not as, well, _open,_ about my feelings as you are."

He smiled at Haurchefant, who stood in silence, holding his mouth open in shock for a moment. Then he smiled wider than Sarnai had ever seen, and embraced the Au Ra in a tight hug. They stayed like that for an eternal, yet fleeting moment, then Haurchefant moved back to look Sarnai in the eyes, his hands still at the Warrior's sides.

"Warrior of- no, _Sarnai._ I… I am ever so grateful you harbor feelings for me as I do you. Savior of Eorzea and defender of Ishgard or no, you are the kindest, most selfless, most _inspiring_ person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. And to hear you return my feelings? Truly, I am at a loss for words……"

Sarnai moved in closer, close enough that they were breathing each other's breath, both hands now on Haurchefant's shoulders.

And in a delicate whisper only they could ever hear…..

"Then I think we should let actions do the talking."

In an instant, Sarnai's lips were on Haurchefant's. His hands were now holding the Elezen's head, one on his cheek and one at the back of his head, running fingers gently through soft silver hair. At first, Haurchefant didn't seem to react, almost like he didn't even notice it was happening. Then he began to return the kiss, so passionately that it made Sarnai gasp. He began to reach under Sarnai's vest, but pulled back slightly, looking worried.

"If at any point you'd like me to stop, please do not hesitate to tell me…."

Sarnai smiled, his yellow eyes glowing with desire, as well as literally glowing on account of being an Au Ra and it being rather dark aside from the few lights on around the room.

_Oh Haurchefant, such a pervert, and yet ever the gentleman…._

"Don't worry, I'll tell you if there's an issue, and I hope you'll do the same. But right now I _definitely_ want this."

The smile returned to Haurchefant's face as well.

"Good. Though, if we'd like to… take it further, it might be a good idea for me to take off my armor."

"Oh, right." Sarnai had hardly even noticed the cold chainmail, so caught up in the moment he was.

_Besides, he's not the only one who enjoys admiring others' bodies…._ Sarnai had to stop a devilish grin from spreading on his face as Haurchefant stepped back and went over to the other side of the room and began disrobing, starting with his gauntlets and boots. He set those on the ground and flashed a sly smile at Sarnai before beginning to take off his haubergeon and then his leg armor.

Sarnai blushed and looked away as Haurchefant put the armor on its stand, partially out of embarassment, partially out of wanting to not spoil the surprise for himself.

Once Haurchefant had finished, he walked back over to Sarnai.

"Always a pain to take armor off, wouldn't you agree?"

Sarnai finally looked at him, and he was in nothing but woolen pants and a long sleeved black sweater, tight enough to show off his muscles.

Haurchefant smirked as the Warrior of Light looked on in awe, having never seen Haurchefant without his armor. Even still wearing the sweater, one could see the detail of his body through it. He was lean, as Elezen tend to be, yet just as well built as Sarnai himself, strengthened by years of knighthood. It was a truly wonderful sight.

"Like what you see, do you? I do hope you don't mind me leaving my sweater on, I thought you might want to do the honors of helping me _get it off."_ Chuckling at his own dirty pun, Haurchefant bridged the gap between himself and the other man, and they were face to face again.

Sarnai grinned and gently headbutted him, their foreheads now touching, his arms now wrapped around Haurchefant once more.

"Oh, you're ever so shameless, Haurchy…"

_"Haurchy?_ What a splendid nickname… I dare say I grow even fonder of you by the minute!"

Without another word, they began to kiss each other again, with even more passion this time. Haurchefant even began to slip his tongue into Sarnai's mouth, and slipped his arms under the Au Ra's vest, exploring the scaly, toned body with deft hands. The Warrior of Light moaned and pulled his torso back slightly, freeing one hand to try and undo his vest buttons and keeping his other on the back of Haurchefant's head. He realized what Sarnai was doing, and momentarily breaking the kiss, began to help him undo the vest buttons.

Once it was removed and cast to the floor by an impatient Sarnai, Haurchefant stepped back to admire his companion's body.

"Ohhh, it's just as magnificent as I expected! Your beautiful, bulging muscles, the fruit of your endless heroism! Your gorgeous black and gold scales! Why, I could come undone just looking at you….!"

Sarnai laughed, his eyes full of desire. "Don't do that just yet, we're just getting started! Now, for you to return the favor…"

He reached over and began pulling up Haurchefant's sweater, the lord eagerly helping to get his arms out of the sleeves.

Once it was off, Sarnai looked down at Haurchefant's body, admiring it just like the lord did his.

"You aren't half bad looking yourself…. In fact, you look wonderful too…." Sarnai smirked.

"Oh, just wait until you see the rest of me! I cannot wait to show you my legs, I have been exercising them ever so tirelessly as of late!"

"First, I think it wise for us to move to the bed, if you'd like. I don't know if I could control myself if I saw any more of you, and I'd prefer us be comfortable when that happens."

"What a splendid idea, my friend!"

As soon as he had his answer, Sarnai scooped Haurchefant in his arms, much to his surprise (and pleasure, for Haurchefant delighted in the knowledge that Sarnai was strong enough to carry him), and carried him to the bed bridal style. He set him down and wasted no time getting above the Elezen.

Sarnai looked down at Haurchefant, trying to memorize every little detail of his face, from the deceptively innocent smile to the wicked look in his eyes. His face was so beautiful…

Haurchefant seemed to be doing the same, even reaching up to brush his fingers against the scales framing Sarnai's face.

_Ah, that's right. My… scales…. Oh dear…._

Sarnai was suddenly aware that, despite it being a misconception, Au Ra were commonly thought to be of Dravanian descent. And if a man whose job was to _fight_ Dravanians was thought to be having an intimate relationship with a supposed relative of one, Sarnai could see how it might end horribly, possibly even with Haurchefant being branded a heretic….

Haurchefant took notice of Sarnai's hesitation and worry immediately.

"What's wrong, are you having second thoughts? We can stop if-"

Sarnai shook his head.

"No, no. I'm just… worried because I… well, I resemble a Dravanian. You know what the majority of people think of Au Ra."

To Sarnai's surprise, Haurchefant began to laugh.

"Oh, my dear, if there was ever a problem with your appearance, you wouldn't be here right now."

  
  


".....But what if they only tolerate me because I'm the Warrior of Light? They would all hate me if I weren't."

His hand that was already on Sarnai's face began to gently caress his cheek.

Haurchefant's voice became a soft whisper, every syllable filled with love, every word sounding like a warm embrace.

"My love, you are so much more than just the Warrior of Light. You are _you._ You're Sarnai. You could be one of the bloody great wyrms, and still I believe nobody, not even an Ishgardian hell-bent on vengeance against all of dragonkind would bring himself to hate you. I meant it when I said you are the kindest and most inspiring person I've ever met. Even if you did not receive the blessing of Hydaelyn, I know for certain you would _still_ be the kindest and most inspiring person I've ever met. You've already shown so much of _who_ you are, it would be so ignorant and foolish for anyone to hate you for _what_ you are. Warrior of Light or no, you are hope itself given form. And any who dare to hate hope are undeserving of it, of you. If anyone dares question your right to be here, or anything else, I will make them answer for it."

"Haurchefant…… I… I don't know what to say."

His tears began falling on the Elezen's face.

"Oh, do not cry. I much prefer to see you smile. The way you smile…. it's my favorite thing in the world…..."

And so he smiled.


	2. The Passionate Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A direct continuation of the last chapter, the two men express their love for each other physically.

"That's better."

Haurchefant wiped tears from Sarnai's eyes.

"Now, we can suspend our… activities for now, if you'd like."

Sarnai shaked his head. "No, I want to do this. I don't know when we'll get another chance."

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure there will be other chances. Even you can't be busy  _ all  _ the time."

"I hope you're right."

They both move their heads forward and once again their mouths are together, both of their arms feeling every inch of the other man's bare skin (or scales).

One of Haurchefant's hands slips lower and lower, until it goes under the hem of Sarnai's pants, grabbing his ass. A small gasp leaves the Warrior of Light's mouth.

"Ever so eager…."

He begins removing his pants, which thankfully he wears lower than his tail for ease of access, and Haurchefant moves his hands to help. Soon all that's left covering Sarnai's body is his underwear, his pants cast onto the floor.

"Ahh, so close to seeing all of your body.. I can hardly wait…!"

"So impatient… We need to get yours off too. Now."

"Ha, and you're calling  _ me  _ impatient!"

With swift hands working together, soon both men are in their smallclothes. Suddenly, Haurchefant flips Sarnai around and climbs on him, their positions now switched.

Caught off guard, Sarnai raises an eyebrow.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I want you to be inside me, while I am above you, my dearest friend… Ohhh, just the thought of it, I cannot wait!"

He hops off the bed to get something from the drawer, and Sarnai, now sitting up slightly against the bed's headboard for comfort, can see the shape of his arousal through his underwear in the faint light. The sight makes his own member twitch in anticipation.

Haurchefant quickly returns from the drawer with a small vial, and climbs back on top of Sarnai, his legs at the Au Ra's sides, grinning wickedly.

"Oh, how I've dreamed of this for so long… Remove your undergarments at once!"

The sudden commanding attitude surprised Sarnai, but when he remembered that Haurchefant is a knight and is no stranger to commanding others on the battlefield, and around Camp Dragonhead in general, it wasn't so surprising. He did what he was asked, and tossed his underwear to the floor, exposing his now fully erect cock.

"Ohhh, oh my, how splendid….. I must confess, I was curious just how much of your wondrous body was covered in scales…."

"If I had scales down there, don't you think it would be quite uncomfortable for you?"

Haurchefant laughs. "Well, I wouldn't think so, seeing as your  _ beautiful  _ cock is about as hard as your scales already." As he said the word 'beautiful', he gave it a quick, fleeting stroke, causing Sarnai to let out a noise that can only be described a squeak.

"Ah, how endearing that noise was, I do hope I can get more noise out of you! But enough talk, I can wait no longer!"

And with that, he removes his own underwear, and opens the vial, pouring a substance on his hands, then tosses the vial away.

Sarnai hardly gets a chance to admire Haurchefant's body before a strong hand is on his cock, rubbing the lubricant on it in preparation. He jumps slightly, not prepared for how cold it is and also surprised by the sudden contact.

"Sorry, I should have warned you about the temperature!"

The look on Haurchefant's face, however, betrays his amusement at catching Sarnai off guard, earning him a glare from the Au Ra.

"Don't worry, you'll be p-plenty warm soon….." He stuttered as he began working his fingers, covered in the rest of the lubricant, into his entrance. First one, then two, then three, trying to make sure there was enough room and as little resistance as possible.

Sarnai could've watched Haurchefant like that all night, him bucking into his fingers, listening to his breath hitch. But soon he was ready, and he positioned himself over Sarnai's cock, and slowly lowered himself onto it.

Every ilm further down that Haurchefant moved, both men gasped, a mix of surprise and pleasure. And soon he had all of Sarnai's member inside of him, looking down at the Warrior of Light with an expression that can only be described as proud. Sarnai's cock was by no means huge, but it was above average, as is to be expected of an Au Ra. Even with Haurchefant being ever so slightly taller, it was an impressive feat to take it all in.

_ He… was right….. it's m-much warmer inside him…… _

Sarnai's mind was beginning to be lost to the fog of lust completely, feeling Haurchefant's tight heat around him, looking up at the magnificent sight above him.

"Haaah…… Sarnai….. It feels even more splendid than I expected, having you inside me. I shall begin moving shortly…. are you ready?"

"Y-yes! Please..!"

"Ohhh, I quite enjoy hearing you plead!"

_ Bastard….. Literally….. _

And with that, Haurchefant slowly lifted himself up, and slammed back down, breathing heavily. But only once. He looked at Sarnai, as if waiting for something.

Sarnai looked at him through half-closed eyes, groaning.

"Please keep moving…"

" _ That's  _ what I wanted to hear...!"

Haurchefant began moving again, but continuously this time, a steady rhythm. Up, almost all the way off, then all the way back down.

The room filled with moaning and heavy breaths, and the occasional desperate calling of names. Eventually, they got quite loud, not caring if anyone heard. Haurchefant had begun moving faster, and Sarnai had put his hands on Haurchefant's hips, starting to thrust upwards and move in rhythm with the Elezen.

Soon, Haurchefant began to move more erratically, close to the edge. He arched his back and leaned as close as he could, and grabbed the Au Ra's shoulders with a tight grip. "S-Sarnai… I'm going to….!"

Sarnai began to thrust wildly, also close to finishing. He strengthened his grip on Haurchefant's hips and began to pull him up and down in time with his own thrusts.

"Ha… Haurchefant!"

Both men moaned louder than ever before as they came, both giving final, desperate movements, Sarnai's long tail lashing quickly back and forth as he finished. Then Haurchefant collapsed on top of Sarnai, not even bothering to slip off of his cock, and not even caring about his own come on Sarnai's chest now being on his.

They laid there for a moment, breathing heavily still, eyes closed.

Haurchefant was the first to open his eyes, and there was such a look of love in them that Sarnai could feel he was watching him, and so he opened his too.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and both men jumped slightly.

"Lord Haurchefant? Someone heard a lot of noise coming from in here, is everything all right?"

Haurchefant, realizing Sarnai's cock was still inside of him, gently lifted himself off of it, groaning quietly at the sudden emptiness.

"Ah, yes- everything- everything is all right! I merely… stubbed my toe! Painful ordeal, that!"

"Hm, but I was sure I was told  _ two _ voices were h-….  _ Oh…..  _ T-terribly sorry to bother you! I shall take my leave!"

Thankfully the guard at least did not question further, and left rather swiftly.

Haurchefant let out a sigh of relief.

"These guards….. so useful and so loyal, but by the Fury, they are oblivious sometimes…."

Sarnai laughed, and Haurchefant smiled at him.

"I take it you enjoyed that? I know I very much did! What a splendid experience I shall never forget!"

The Au Ra nodded. "You're… quite wonderful, Haurchefant…"

"And so are you, my love! On the battlefield, in bed, truly there's nowhere you might disappoint!"

Sarnai blushed. "Oh please, you embarass me…."

"No need for embarassment if the truth is being spoken, love! Now, I do believe we should clean ourselves before bed…"

Once again, he heads to the dresser, this time opening a different drawer. He pulls out a large cloth, and begins cleaning off Sarnai's chest as well as his own, then the inside of his legs.

Once finished, he tosses the cloth on the floor, and climbs back in bed.

"We shall deal with the rest of the mess later, it's getting late."

He pulls the covers over them both, and wraps his arms around Sarnai. Both now on their side, facing each other, they smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the first sex scene I've ever written. I've probably made lots of mistakes but hey, that's what learning is for! The next and final chapter will have a much more different tone though.


	3. The Bitter(sweet) End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody lives forever. But some people will be remembered forever.

_"Life is not a race, my friend -- rush blindly forward without concern for your health, and you_ will _one day pay the price."_

\-----------------

  
  


It was a time after that night of confession, a time after the seeking of shelter from the only ally left, a time after the revealing of lies.

They approached the archbishop, who was preparing to leave on an airship to Halone-knows-where. All to protect his precious lies, to protect his own view of himself as a righteous savior. To protect his subjects from the truth.

Aymeric's pleas fell on deaf ears, and the archbishop walked on, closer to escape with every step he took, so Haurchefant and Sarnai decided to take matters into their own hands.

Haurchefant noticed Zephirin aiming a spear of pure aether at the Warrior of Light.

_Perhaps if he only acted differently that day…. if he acted more quickly….. Would he still be here?_

He stepped in the way, his shield holding off the spear only for a few seconds.

_What if_ I _had acted differently? What if I had only paid more attention? If I was just a little bit more careful…?_

The spear claimed a life, but it was not the Warrior of Light's.

_There must have been a chance to save him, something I missed._

As Ser Aymeric held Haurchefant's dying body, one last request was made.

_No. No, I can't dwell on what could've been done differently. He… he's gone._

"Oh, do not look at me so…. A smile better suits a hero….."

Haurchefant Greystone wished to die seeing his favorite sight in the world. And he did.

\-----------------

  
  


It was a time after the noble sacrifice of a knight, one who truly lived up to his calling. One who served, aided those in need, one who protected that which he loved until his dying breath.

His memorial, a simple gravestone, white lilies, and the broken shield that could not save him in the end, was atop a cliff overlooking Ishgard, so that he may watch over it forevermore.

It had many visitors, for Lord Haurchefant was a well loved man. But none loved him more than the most frequent visitor.

Sitting in the snow, he would often come to tell his lover stories of his new adventures and of things he would've loved to see. But this time, there were no stories to share.

Now, once again sitting in the snow, Sarnai stared at his lover's grave, as if there were some way to bring him back that he just hadn't figured out yet.

But there wasn't, and deep down, Sarnai knew this.

Suddenly, a familiar figure approached him. It was Lord Francel.

"Oh, you're still here? I heard you left hours ago, have you been here all that time?"

Sarnai nodded solemnly.

Francel stared at him with concern.

"Aren't you cold?"

"I've been cold ever since I lost him."

Francel didn't know how to console the Warrior of Light. After all, there was no way he _could_ console him.

Soon he left, and Sarnai was alone with the memorial yet again.

"....I'm sorry Haurchefant. You wouldn't want to see me so sad like this. I know you've been watching over me."

Recalling the spirit who aided him as he tore the eyes of Nidhogg from Estinien's armor, Sarnai smiled.

"I have to continue. I have to move on. For you.... Thank you."

As the Warrior of Light got up and walked away, he didn't notice the spirit standing behind the gravestone, watching him.

On the spirit's face was a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still not over what happened... anyways I wrote this all in one night fueled by my adhd meds I think I'm high right now and I feel a great deal of emotions thank you for reading

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first time attempting to write nsfw (it's only in chapter 2 btw) but I just had to write something about my.own WoL and Haurchefant for myself. It was supposed to just be porn, and only one chapter at that, but I kinda.... got carried away.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and please be gentle with any criticisms you may have (though they are welcome), since I haven't wrote in so long and again, I've never wrote nsfw before now!


End file.
